2011 Esso Cup
The 2011 Esso Cup was Canada's third annual national women's midget hockey championship, played April 17–23, 2011 at the Servus Credit Union Place in St. Albert, Alberta. The Notre Dame Hounds defeated the Edmonton Thunder 5-2 in the gold medal game to win their first Esso Cup title. Edmonton goaltender Morgan Glover was named the tournament's most valuable player. Teams Round robin Standings Scores * Lac St-Louis 5 - Kings County 0 * Edmonton 3 - Notre Dame 2 (SO) * St. Albert 4 - Toronto 3 (SO) * Notre Dame 6 - Lac St-Louis 0 * Edmonton 4 - Toronto 2 * St. Albert 5 - Kings County 0 * Toronto 5 - Lac St-Louis 1 * Notre Dame 14 - Kings County 0 * Edmonton 1 - St. Albert 0 * Toronto 9 - Kings County 2 * Edmonton 2 - Lac St-Louis 1 * Notre Dame 4 - St. Albert 3 (SO) * Edmonton 10 - Kings County 0 * Notre Dame 3 - Toronto 1 * Lac St-Louis 4 - St. Albert 2 Playoffs Semi-Finals * Notre Dame 5 - Toronto 1 * Edmonton 4 - Lac St-Louis 1 Bronze medal game * Toronto 4 - Lac St-Louis 0 Gold medal game * Notre Dame 5 - Edmonton 2 Individual awards * Most Valuable Player: Morgan Glover (Edmonton) * Top Scorer: Olivia Howe (Notre Dame) * Top Forward: Olivia Howe (Notre Dame) * Top Defenceman: Emma Korbs (Toronto) * Top Goaltender: Morgan Glover (Edmonton) * Most Sportsmanlike Player: Matana Skoye (St. Albert) Road to the Esso Cup Atlantic Region Regional Tournament held March 31-April 3, 2011 at Montague, Prince Edward Island Round robin Championship Game * Kings County 3 - Bathurst 1 :Kings County advances to Esso Cup Quebec Dodge Cup Midget Championship held March 31-April 3, 2011 at Kirkland, Quebec Quarter-Finals * Pionnières de Laurentides-Lanaudière 3 - Abitibi-Témiscamingue 1 * Kodiacs du Lac St-Louis 4 - Rapides de l’Estrie 1 * L’Express de l’Outaouais 3 - Rebelles de Laval 0 * Remparts du Richelieu 3 - Rafales de la Mauricie 0 Semi-Finals * Remparts du Richelieu 5 - Pionnières de Laurentides-Lanaudière 0 * Kodiacs du Lac St-Louis 1 - L’Express de l’Outaouais 0 Championship Game * Kodiacs du Lac St-Louis 2 - Remparts du Richelieu 0 :Lac St-Louis wins Dodge Cup and advances to Esso Cup Ontario Ontario Women's Hockey Association Championship held February 18–20, 2011 at Brampton, Ontario Quarter-Finals * Stoney Creek 1 - Whitby 0 * Toronto 4 - Kingston 0 * Kanata 2 - Sarnia 0 * Thunder Bay 3 - Belleville 1 Semi-Finals * Thunder Bay 3 - Stoney Creek 0 * Toronto 5 - Kanata 2 Championship Game * Toronto 4 - Thunder Bay 2 :Toronto wins championship and advances to Esso Cup Western Region Best-of-3 series played April 1–3, 2011 at Morden, Manitoba : Notre Dame Hounds vs Pembina Valley Hawks * Game 1: Notre Dame 3 - Pembina Valley 1 * Game 2: Notre Dame 4 - Pembina Valley 1 :Notre Dame wins series and advances to Esso Cup Pacific Region Best-of-3 series played April 1–3, 2011 at Edmonton, Alberta : Thompson-Okanagan Rockets vs Edmonton Thunder * Game 1: Edmonton 4 - Thompson-Okanagan 1 * Game 2: Edmonton 8 - Thompson-Okanagan 1 :Edmonton wins series and advances to Esso Cup See also * Esso Cup References External links * 2011 Esso Cup Home Page at HockeyCanada.com * Hockey Canada-Esso Cup Guide and Record Book * Road to the 2011 Esso Cup Category:2011 in ice hockey Category:Women's ice hockey in Canada Category:Ice hockey tournaments in Canada Category:Women's ice hockey tournaments Category:Esso Cup